


9. Arrival in Sydney

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [9]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	9. Arrival in Sydney

_**Sam and Ryan[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/profile)**_[ **kwanten**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/): arrival in Sydney  
 **players only. takes place the same day as Sam and Ryan[fly to Australia](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/2199.html).**

It's late, middle of the night when they arrive in Sydney, but it's morning back in L.A. so Sam's system is totally fucked at this point. Thankfully it takes little time to get through customs and there's a car and driver waiting for them on the other side. He holds Ryan's hand in the car, watching the lights and the buildings go by, too tired to make even the simplest conversation. It doesn't take long before they're pulling up in front of the building though, their accommodations courtesy of the studio and director trying to woo Sam for their next project. The driver helps them with their bags and hands Sam an envelope with two keycards, giving them directions to the private penthouse lift since the concierge is off-duty at this time of night.

"Penthouse?" Sam shakes his head as they walk through the front doors and head for the lift around the corner from the main bank. "That's cool," he murmurs, giving Ryan a tired smile and swiping his card through the reader. The doors open and he swipes the card inside again, pressing the button for penthouse 3.

"They must really want you." Ryan kicks his suitcase out of the way and slips an arm around Sam's waist, pulling him in to rest against his chest when the doors slide shut and the lift starts to move. He's bone-tired, happy to grasp at this quiet oasis of privacy with Sam after the chaos of the past twenty-four hours. "Watch out, they'll start feeding you those tiny salads next."

Sam laughs. "Yeah, and those fucking fruity drinks," he says, amused, fatigue making everything funnier. He kisses the top of Ryan's head and breathes a sigh of relief when they reach the penthouse and the doors slide open, letting them out into a small foyer with a marble table in the center and double doors on the other side. It's a bit much for Sam's taste but with someone else paying for it, he's damned if he's complaining. He swipes his keycard through one more reader and pushes open the doors, eyes widening as the first thing he sees is the non-stop floor-to-ceiling unencumbered view of the city skyline and harbour. "Holy shit," he whispers. Okay. So now he's impressed.

"Yeah," Ryan breathes in agreement. He crosses the room and touches his fingers lightly to the glass as if he's expecting it to give way. "Never seen it from this high up," he murmurs, "outside of a plane, I mean." Even the noise of the city is diminished. "C'mere," he says, holding out his hand to Sam with a grin, "look at this with me."

"I am looking," Sam protests mildly, but he goes, taking Ryan's hand and pressing close, shoulder to shoulder. "This is incredible," he says. "It's not going to make one bit of difference whether I take the job or not but it's certainly a nice touch."

"Do they treat you this well once you actually sign?" Ryan asks, looking around at the rest of the room for the first time. Sitting down in an oversized recliner, he draws Sam to sit back between his thighs. "Or do they figure once you're their bitch, they can put you up in a barn?" He strokes his fingers over Sam's neck, then begins to knead at a knot of muscle in his shoulder.

"Once I'm their bitch?" Sam laughs. Christ. "I'm never anyone's bitch," he says, groaning softly as Ryan's hands work their magic. "But yeah, usually once I'm working I just crash with people, or let them put me up wherever." He glances over his shoulder. "I could demand all sorts of shit but what's that get me? I just want to be paid well for the job I do." Not that he ends up spending any of his money for the most part.

"Very well, I hope. Where will this one shoot?" Ryan feels kind of weird asking the question, almost like he's got no right nosing in on Sam's business. But at the same time he feels an urgency about it: if they're still seeing each other when Sam hypothetically starts filming, where would that leave him? He rubs at Sam's neck then presses lazy kisses to his skin, just nuzzling.

"Here in Australia," Sam says, his cock starting to fill, his body responding to the kisses despite his exhaustion. He glances at Ryan again. It's easy enough to figure out it's not an entirely innocent question. "If it wouldn't fuck up your career and I haven't already driven you up the wall at that point, I'd be happy to have the company."

Ryan chuckles softly, warmed through. "Do you expect to drive me up the wall?"

"I don't know. Maybe," Sam replies honestly. "I don't have a home, I live out of two bags, I'm not much for responsibility other than work, and I - I don't know. I don't have any frame of reference for this," he says, motioning between them, "but I know the way I live drives my mates fucking crazy so..." he shrugs lightly. "I guess I just assume."

With a soft sigh Ryan brushes his lips over Sam's nape. God, he's tired. They both are, maybe too much to be having a conversation of this depth. But he loves it when Sam _talks_ to him. He wraps his arms around his lover and pulls him back to settle against his chest. "I can take you as you are, Sam."

Sam smiles at that, turning his head for a kiss. "Tomorrow night," he says, pointing at the skyline, "I'm going to fuck you against that window, let everyone watch you spatter it with your come, but tonight we should probably just find the bedroom in this place," he adds with a grin.

Ryan raises an eyebrow, considering the massive exposed window in question. With anyone else he'd dismiss the comment, but... this is Sam. _Shit_. "You're right, we'd better get to bed," he agrees, letting go of Sam so he can stand up. "Before my cock takes over and decides that's such a brilliant idea we should do it right now."

Sam grabs Ryan's hips and pulls him close again once they're standing, kissing him hard on the mouth, letting him feel how aroused he already is. "I didn't say I wasn't gonna fuck you," he whispers, biting at Ryan's lips. "I'm just saving the window for when I can make the most of it."

Stumbling in surprise, Ryan wraps his arms around Sam. "Thought you were too wasted," he whispers, grinning, his knees weak beneath the onslaught. "Guess I still have a lot to learn about you."

"Never too tired to fuck you," Sam murmurs, walking Ryan backwards down the hall, their bags forgotten for the moment, his hands sliding to Ryan's ass, cupping and hiking and grinding as they make their way to the last, biggest bedroom. "Must have thought I was bringing a fucking army."

"You could have a party," Ryan suggests, growing breathless already, "or just fuck me in every room for a change of scenery." They shed their jackets at the airport when they hit Australia's summer weather, and he's working on Sam's shirt now, tugging it up and off of him.

"Like the sound of that," Sam murmurs, hands making quick work of Ryan's clothes as well. "Fuck you over the dining room table, kitchen counter, make you wait for me to come home in that front foyer with your legs already spread for me..." One hand between Ryan's cheeks now, fingering his barely still-prepped hole.

Ryan groans, tumbling back onto the massive bed and yanking Sam down with him. He scrabbles at Sam's belt - "You're gonna beat me with this soon, I swear," - then shoves at his jeans, completely energized now. Needy.

Sam lifts, kicking his legs free from his jeans, the both of them naked, hard against each other now. "I'll mark every inch of you," he promises, teeth scraping at Ryan's bared throat, hands pushing his legs up, and sliding down between them to get his mouth on Ryan's hole, tongue plunging into him.

"Fuck, Jesus!" Ryan shouts his shock, belatedly recalling the hour, the location. Belatedly deciding he doesn't give a shit. He grabs his knees and pulls them back, giving Sam better access. Sobbing out a breath.

Sam fucks Ryan with his tongue like he would his cock, hard and deep and unrelenting, spearing it into him again and again.

Ryan's chest hitches, his heart racing, hips rocking. He could come like this already, he's so fucking close. It would only take a touch. "Sir, please!" he cries out, "I'm too close!"

Sam pulls back and pushes up, draping himself between Ryan's legs, realizing suddenly their jeans are on the floor and besides... "I already used my last condom on the plane," he murmurs, resisting the urge to rub himself against Ryan. "I swear I'm clean but if you want to wait, I can get one from my bag."

Swallowing hard, Ryan stares at him for two taut seconds, three... "I don't pick up and leave my life for just anyone, Sam," he says finally, and kisses Sam, tasting both of them mingled. "Fuck me."

Christ. Sam groans into the kiss. He reaches between them, taking his cock in hand and lining up, his eyes flickering from Ryan's face to his cock and back again as he slowly pushes in, the sensation of skin on skin, bare, raw, making him tense with the need to hold back, to keep from coming just from this.

Hands flexing on his knees, Ryan takes Sam in, his gaze locked on Sam's face. His mind is still reeling that they're doing this, but his body... His body accepts Sam like they're old lovers, the incredible heat just intensifying.

"Oh god," Sam whispers when he's all the way in, cock seated fully inside Ryan, throbbing at the soft velvet clench of his body. He closes his eyes, breathing deeply, steeling himself, then draws out, the feeling incredible, almost as good as when he pushes back in, sliding home, balls snug against Ryan's hole. And again. Harder.

Ryan moans, rocking with him. He slides his hands down to Sam's ass the way he loves to do, feeling the muscles move. Licking along the cords of Sam's throat.

A soft curse spills from Sam's lips, his cock jerking sharply at the feel of Ryan's tongue on his skin. He shoves in harder, faster, his body demanding more, pleasure coiling hard and tight at the base of his spine. "I'm gonna fill you, mark you," he breathes, promises, holding back only through sheer willpower and the desire to make this, this first time, last as long as possible.

''Yes.'' Ryan clutches Sam's cock tight and grinds against him. He nips at his jaw. ''Mark me as yours.''

Sam twists, nipping back, and thrusts harder, the coil suddenly unleashing as his hips stutter then snap sharply, once twice and again, before he spills, hot and thick and heavy, into Ryan's hole, filling him, flooding him, _marking_ him.''

 _Yes._ '' Ryan clamps down, holding him tight. Keeping him close. Feeling seared from the inside, completed.

Cock still throbbing, Sam kisses Ryan, foreheads pressed together while he catches his breath, still stunned, disbelieving, the intimacy of the moment overwhelming. "You still haven't come," he says finally, smiling, kissing his way down Ryan's throat. "Let me go and I'll do something about that."

''Okay.'' It actually takes effort to release Sam, though -- for once, the needs of Ryan's cock coming second to other things. Like the needs of his heart. After another moment he manages to let go, but he can't stop touching, caressing Sam's back.

Sam kisses his way down Ryan's chest and stomach, straight to his cock, taking it into his mouth without further ado, cheeks hollowing as he sucks.

Ryan shouts, then moans, his hands going to Sam's hair. It takes mere moments before he grabs Sam's nape, pulling him in tight as he bucks and shoots into his mouth, his mind a wash.

Sam swallows every last drop, gently cleaning Ryan's cock with his tongue before moving back up his lover's body, mouth covering his once more. "That was incredible," he whispers between kisses, hands cupping Ryan's face, grateful for the other man's trust in him. "Mind-blowing."

''I think I'm officially yours now,'' Ryan murmurs with uncharacteristic shyness, still feeling strangely vulnerable. _For a month, anyway,_ he thinks, lightly tracing Sam's features with his fingertips.

Stomach doing a weird flip at the words, Sam nods, dropping his head to the crook of Ryan's shoulder and inhaling deeply, the scent of his lover, warm, earthy, simple, _him_ , serving to settle that feeling. "Mine," he whispers, nodding again, even though the word makes him freak in all sorts of ways. Ways which he'll have to examine later, when he doesn't have Ryan in his arms.

There's so much Ryan's holding back right now, possessiveness rising in him like a tidal wave. Tentative words of love which he senses just might be timed all wrong. He breathes a kiss over Sam's hair instead, starting to drift.  



End file.
